Oh My Goodness!
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: One-Shot,  Kiba pov. All I could utter is 'Oh my goodness' when I saw her beautiful face she truly is an angel that fell from heaven  how will Kiba react after realising? Read to find out ;D


**AN: Hey guys so this time I was inspired by this song called 'Oh my goodness by Olly Murs' the song was amazing I loved it and it's my new favourite, when I watched the video clip I just had to write this one-shot. And you know I just realized that all my one-shots revolve around a song somehow, but any who its fun listening to music and suddenly ideas struck you, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song, I just listen and create :D**

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness<p>

Kiba pov.

Ugh today is boring why did I come to the mall if there is nothing to do, so anyway right now I'm riding the escalator going downstairs when suddenly a sweet lavender scent waffled in my nose, I looked up to see from where did that exotic, alluring scent came from, and I was shocked when I saw her beautiful face, she was truly an angel that fell from heaven. Her soft pale skin that contrasted her shiny midnight blue hair and her unique white eyes were simply amazing, she was perfect and all I could utter is "Oh my goodness" as she passed me her eyes connected with mine and she smiled her breath taking smile at me, she was to die for.

I was still watching her as she went upstairs with her friends, which made me miss the next step that almost made me fall on my face, which would've been an embarrassment but with my great reflexes I balanced myself and became a victor. Standing there thinking to myself what would it be like to know such an innocent beauty and it was too late to look away now, so without further due I turned around and ran towards the escalator.

Ugh with my luck I rode the wrong side stupid me, so I had to jump through the people who were bickering at me for doing such an irresponsible thing but I couldn't careless of what they thought of me I had to catch my beauty before losing my chance. After that mayhem in the escalator I started running looking for her everywhere, I had to find her.

My eyes suddenly spotted her in a café eating a cinnamon bun, she was going to take a bite when I thought to myself, how wonderful would it be to taste her lips, they looked so inviting and if I had the chance to kiss them I would never miss that opportunity. I was going to advance to the café but again luck doesn't seem to be on my side today because the transportation guy bumped into me, making all the boxes fall on me. I just thanked god that they were empty so I kicked them out of my way and looked around the café, to find it without my beauty. So once again I took off trying to find her but I heard the transportation guy shouting at me calling a punk, but I could care less about that, I just had to find her and truly I didn't know if I can stop now, I'm going too fast, heart first, my head just can't slow me down.

Running everywhere like a madman I spotted her in a shop, I felt a huge smile creeping up my tattooed face. Just looking at her, she got me to believe in first sight, there were no second thoughts in my mind, it felt so right to be near her. I was just about to enter the shop when I was pushed on the ground, ah damn why does these things happen to me. I looked up to see who the hell pushed me down and kept me away from my beauty to see a young boy about 10, I felt guilty cursing at him even if it was in my mind so I sat up and checked on him "Hey buddy you ok?" I softened my gruff voice so I don't scare him, he had tears in his eyes maybe he was pushed too hard on the ground. I rubbed away his tears and smiled at him "Hey don't cry, you'll be alright better get to your mother before she worries" I grinned at him showing my canines, I see him nod and run towards to who I thought was his mother.

So once again I lost her, but no worries I will find my beauty eventually. Again with my heart first I ran full speed pushing through the crowd, suddenly I spotted her beautiful midnight blue hair that I just wanted to feel between my fingers. Running towards her, nothing will stop me now. But by mistake I grabbed on her jacket, making her look at me with widened eyes 'Oh great going Kiba you scared her in the first meeting'.

"Hey I'm sorry to scare you but I'm Kiba and I would really like to know you" I said with hopeful eyes but my beauty had a shocked face on, and I felt rejection come through my way so I closed my eyes not wanting to see her reaction. Minutes passed and the silence lingered, then I suddenly felt a soft hand resting on my cheek, slowly opening my eyes I saw my beauty looking at me with a bright smile and ….. oh my god is that… _**love**_ in her eyes. Just seeing that expression made my day perfect, her soft voice caught my attention "I would love to, and that was very sweet of you when you helped that boy, you are very kind", I blushed and smiled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck "It was my fault anyway, so shall we go to a café and get to know each other" I said as I placed a hand on her back "Sure" she replied which made me the luckiest guy in the world, kissing her on her cheek she blushed and I smiled as we walked away, leaving behind us her friends gaping at what just happened.

Ahhh life is so good right now and oh my goodness the one beside me is my life now, I'm never letting her go that's for sure!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot honestly I felt its cute running after your first time love, I wish that happens to me but dreams is dreams so yeah that's how life is, unfair in my opinion.<strong>


End file.
